Going Back
by SuYiGa
Summary: Gaeul and Yijeong finally got married and are living a sweet marriage life. Yijeong is satisfied but only wishes for them to have become a couple sooner what will happen if he's granted a chance to do so...is he?


Switch

"Gaeul,"Yi jeong smiled at Gaeul who was sitting beside him watching TV drama and stuffing popcorns at the same time, "this is really cozy isn't it?""yes"Gaeul smiled back, "it is." "I wish I could have met you earlier in my life." "Why?"Gaeul blinked with jeong smiled as he laid his head on Gaeul's shoulders, "just go back to watching your drama series.""your head is heavy."Gaeul pouted. "Z..Z..." "ya!Yijeong!"Gaeul raised her voice and banged Yijeong on the head with the remote. BANG~Then everything really went dark.

A moment later, yijeong opened his eyes "wait?"yijeong cried, "where am I?"Wubin, who was sitting across him founded himself a more comfortable position and went back to looked down at his watch '2014/1/2' "wait!20...14?!"Yijeong yelled and looked back up at wubin and Jihou who was sitting near him "Isn't this what we had worn on our trip to New Caledonia seven years ago?"yijeong asked mentally. "Wubin!Wake up come on bro!"Wubin rubbed his eyes, "Oh, yijeong, what's wrong?" "Where..where are we?" "On a plane?"Wubin shot him a are you crazy glance. "Where are we going?" "To Caledonia?"Wubin frowned, "didn't Junpyo tell us that already?" Yijeong froze 'what's going on?'

"Yijeong!Yijeong!"a lovely voice called out, feeling someone shaking him, yijeong opened his lovely woman in front of him let out a sigh of relief, "good thing I didn't hurt you."After yijeong collected himself, he jumped,"gaeul xi?!""um?!"gaeul, who was digging into the bowl of popcorns lifted her head and asked,"I think I might have hit you a little harder than I thought.""what?""Stop fooling around,"gaeul sighed,"oh!By the way, it's your turn.""my turn to what?""feed haojen."gaeul said passing him the bottle of the bottle of milk from gaeul, yijeong asked"haojen?who is he?""seriously yijeong, stop playing, he's your son!""son?!"yijeong looked down at his watch'2021/3/19'"2…2021?!""yijeong are you alright?"gaeul looked up," I'm perfectly fine, I'll go..feed haojen, yeah!"

Not long after getting off the plane,yijeong was lost in his thoughts about how he had gotten back to the , Wubin,who was standing next to him quickly stepped forward to approach the babe who has just gotten out of the nudged yijeong, yijeong looked up to see a babe looking at him,he nodded his head slightly and walked past her.

"Buddy,"Wubin slapped yijeong on the back,"is everything alright?""ah?Everything's fine, why?"Yijeong replied as he sat down on the sofa, Wubin sat down next to him and asked"So you didn't like the babe you saw a minute ago?""Babe?"Yijeong asked. Wubin laughed and pulled him in for a brotherly hug"Why don't we find you another one?""there's no need for that."yijeong said pushing Wubin's hand walked in the room,"ya!yijeong we ..""got it,let's go."Yijeong jumped up and was by the door in no time leaving Junpyo and Wubin a little stunned about his eagerness."well?are we going or not?"Yijeong look backed. Junpyo snapped up,"oh yeah, yeah let's go."

"gaeul xi,"yijeong smiled,"I'll help you take pictures.""ah?thank..you?""oh, can I call you gaeul?""excuse me?"gaeul asked,puzzled. yijeong smiled,"gaeul, can I call you that?And you can simply call me yijoeng.""sanbae?what are you..""call me yijeong.""but..""gaeul,"yijeong interrupted,"it's settled ."gaeul looked confusingly at the man in front of her."come on, do you want to go to the top of the mountain?"yijeong smiled as he tugged on her hand.

"What the heck is going on?!"yijeong shook his watch,while going back to his room,but then he froze,"why are there so many pictures?"the room was filled with pictures of him and gaeul, and right in the center of the bedroom was a wedding slowly walked towards it,"ok, so I married the country pumpkin?"Both of them were smiling happily in the picture,with no trace of annoyance."So, in the future,she's my..WIFE?"walking out of the room to get some air,yijeong saw another door down the hallway that was slightly walked over on the door was a cute name plate that read'Haojen'"so country pumpkin's style."yijeong sighed as he pushed the door opened,"so.."yijeong said to the baby in the crib,"you're the Haojen,I've been told?""ya!aba!aba!"haojen smiled along,"and you're my son?""aba!aba!"haojen reached out for yijeong, and yijeong lifted him up,"here's your milk."haojen grasped the bottle and started to suck on it, meanwhile, he laid his eyes on his dad,who was observing him from head to the milk, haojen let out a smiled"you must have inherited that from your mom.""ya!ya!"haojen smiled,then he closed his eyes and yawned."sleep."yijeong said rocking him back and forth,"sleep tight"

3Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter, this is my first story, I've recently saw rumors on the K-pop sites that Kim Bum is dating someone else. The SOEUL COUPLE will always be the best suitable couple to me!Kim So Eun &Kim Bum=Gaeul & I'm just going to go on as if the rumor I saw is a fraud... :)


End file.
